Nevile Longbottom and the Sorcerer's Stone
by Tomtom11
Summary: This is a rewrite of Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone with Neville as the chosen one instead of Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Saving Plant

Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom of number 32, Admiral Way, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal. They were the last people you'd expect to involved in anything weird or strange, besides for being wizards, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense.

Mr. Longbottom was the director of the Spirit Division at the Ministry of Magic, which deals with duties and problems concerning those magical creatures classified as a "Spirit" by the Ministry of Magic. He was a tall, lean man, with a perfectly shaved mustache. Mrs. Longbottom was plump, and had a very odd face, almost making her look scary, which came in useful when she was raising her son Frank. The Longbottoms had a small cat, called Zizzi and in their opinion, there was no finer cat anywhere.

The Longbottoms had everything they wanted, but they also had a secret, and their greatest fear was that someone would discover it. They didn't think they could bear it if anyone found out about their grandson. Mrs. Alice Longbottom was married to their son, Frank Longbottom, but they hadn't talked for several years; in fact, it was almost impossible to do so, because her son and daughter-in-law had been tortured by the notorious Bellatrix Lestrange and had gone crazy. The Longbottoms knew that their son had a small son, Neville, and they were raising him. This boy was only 16 months old when his parents were tortured.

When Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom woke up on a dreary Wednesday morning, there was nothing there to suggest what was about to happen. Mr. Longbottom had getting ready to go to the Ministry of Magic and Mrs. Longbottom was just trying to get Neville to eat his breakfast.

None of them saw a small black and white owl, flutter past the window.

At a quarter to nine, Mr. Longbottom said goodbye to his wife, and his grandson, and used Floo Powder in his fire to get to the Ministry. It was at the Ministry that he noticed the first sign of something strange- people were whispering to each other in a hurry. As Mr. Longbottom came out of a fire grate, he saw his friend Arthur Weasley come up to him. Arthur usually joked around with him, but not today. Arthur went up to him, and told him in a stern voice, that the ministry had heard a rumor, that You-Know-Who had a heard about a prophecy, _"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…"._ Voldemort thought that it meant his grandson, Neville. The first time his son and wife met You-Know-Who, they were asked to join the Death Eaters. They replied no of course, and escaped as fast as they good. Voldemort got very angry and sought them down again. He asked them once more to join him, but once more their reply was no. Voldemort was very angry, and sought them down again. This time before he could kill them, Bellatrix Lestrange put them under the Cruciatus Curse, and made them go crazy. Voldemort tried to kill him then but the Ministry came and stopped him. There were strict rules at the Ministry that stated you were not allowed to go home, until the end of the day. So Mr. Longbottom tried to use the grates again to contact his wife and let her know, but it was no use. There were enchantments on these grates making it impossible to contact anyone. Arthur said that we could Fidelius Charm, except there wasn't enough time. Mr. Longbottom just had to get through work as fast as he could.

At work there was no way Mr. Longbottom could focus. He was so frightened. He wanted his wife, and grandson to live. Finally it came time for him to be allowed to go home. He used Floo Powder again to get home.

At home Mrs. Longbottom and Neville were perfectly fine. He was so grateful. Mrs. Longbottom was curious about why he was home so early, so Mr. Longbottom explained, Voldemort was after Neville. Mrs. Longbottom was frightened, and poor Neville didn't even know what was going on. He was just playing with the houseplant on the window sill. Neville loved plants, Mr. Longbottom thought "That boy will be good at herbology, when, if, he survived Voldemort's attack, and made it to Hogwarts, or if he even showed any sign of magic."

Meanwhile about 50 miles away, the Potters were happily playing in their house, with the fidelius charm to protect them from Voldemort. The prophecy did not specify _who_ would be attacked. Voldemort could think it was the Potters, not the Longbottoms, despite what Arthur had said.

Mr. Longbottom decided that the best they could do was to hide in the secret room upstairs. Nobody knew about it, not even Mrs. Longbottom. Mr. Longbottom went upstairs and showed the room to her, with Neville in her arms. Mr Longbottom gasped as he opened the door. There inside the room was Voldemort, hooded. He was holding a wand in his his hand. " _Avada Kedavra!"_ Voldemort chanted, pointing is wand at Neville. "NO" Mr. Longbottom yelled jumping in front of Neville, taking the curse himself. As Mr. Longbottom was killed, Neville stared at his grandfather. He started crying, and the potted plant that he had been playing with earlier started to grow. It grew so big that it nearly took up the whole of the room. Yet it was only going after Voldemort. It was choking him, and Voldemort could not cast any more curses. Another vine was around his wand. He knew he could not live, so he disapparated out of the house. As soon as he left, the plant withered away until it was the same size as before. Mrs. Longbottom who had been crying very loudly at her husband's death, was now staring at Neville like she never had before. She knew that Neville would be able to go to Hogwarts now. Neville started crying.

Chapter two

The Boy Who Lived

Miles away, Voldemort apparated to the Potter's house. A faithful servant of his, Peter Pettigrew, had told him their location and was now at their door. He blasted it open with a flick of his wand, to see James, wandless on the couch. He stood up and yelled "It's him! Take Harry and run!" Voldemort could not believe that James was wandless, but it would be much easier to kill him now. "Avada Kedavra!" chanted Voldemort once again. James crumpled to the floor like a child's doll. Next came Lily. Another faithful servant, Severus Snape asked him to spare Lily. Voldemort would spare her if only she would give him the boy. Voldemort went upstairs where !ily and Harry were. Lily, too was wandless. Voldemort said, "I will spare you if you give me the boy!"

Lily replied, "No!" So Voldemort chanted for the third time this night Avada Kedavra, and Lily crumpled to the floor. Now the moment that he had been waiting for, he would kill Harry Potter. Voldemort then yelled "Avada Kedavra!" while pointing his wand at Harry Potter, but the curse backfired. The boy only had a lightning shaped scar on his forehead, and Voldemort's body was destroyed, he took refuge in his snake, and fled the house. Harry Potter was the boy who lived.

Chp. 3 The Rumors on the Hogwarts Express

Don't let anyone know that you're the chosen one. Mrs. Longbottom explained to Neville as he got on the Hogwarts Express for the first time. After the night when Harry Potter lived the Avada Kedavra curse, he was known as the chosen one. That was not true though. Neville was the chosen one. That same night Voldemort had come to the Longbottom house and Neville had made a plant grow big, and Voldemort fled. Voldemort had gone to Neville first. Voldemort thought that Neville was a bigger threat to him. Neville had heard this story a million times, and it was probably the only thing that Mrs. Longbottom was proud of in her grandson. Neville was very clumsy, and the only sign of magic that he had shown. Mrs. Longbottom had started getting worried that Neville wouldn't get into Hogwarts because he had only ever showed magic when he was a baby. Neville said goodbye to his grandmother and got on the train. Nobody knew who he was or anything about him. He was free to go wherever he wanted on the train. Neville decided to go the first compartment he found. In the compartment there was a bossy sort of voice, lots of bushy brown hair, and rather large front teeth. She was looking through the school books practicing spells. At the sight of someone else in her compartment, the girl looked up. She said, "Hello. I'm Hermione. Who are you? Are you a first year as well?" Neville was a little taken aback at all the questions. Nobody had ever asked about him before and he had never asked about anyone else. Neville told her that he was Neville that he was first year. Hermione then asked if he was Muggle born and said that her Mum and Dad were very surprised when she got into Hogwarts, since they were muggles and had never even heard of witches or wizards before. They thought that it was a scam before they met Dumbledore in person. Neville thought that this girl was very talkative, but it was nice to have a friend. So Neville told her that he was Wizard born. At that moment Neville realized that he didn't have his toad. It was gift from his grandmother for getting into Hogwarts. Just as Hermione was about to go into detail about how she was excited to learn what house she would sorted into in. Neville got up and said "I've lost my toad!"

Neville started searching everywhere for him. His precious Trevor. Hermione said that she would help find him. They searched the whole compartment and still didn't find Trevor. Neville knew that he had him when he got on the train because he was squirming in his hands. They decided to go and check the next compartment over. In the compartment there were two boys that had clearly gotten food from the trolley witch. One of the boys, Neville knew was one of the Weasley boys. They were all redheads, and there were so many of them. The other boy Neville had to keep from gasping when he saw. It was Harry Potter. "The Chosen One". 'The Boy Who Lived" There were so many names for this boy but yet none of them were real besides for Harry Potter. Neville knew he could not say that he was the real chosen one, because it would put him in danger with Voldemort. Instead Neville said "Have you seen my frog?" Both boys shook their heads no, but at that moment Trevor decided to come out of his hiding place from under the seat. Neville picked him up and was just about to leave when Hermione said "You two had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon." and they left together.

Chp. 4 The Sorting

The train had stopped and Neville was getting off the train. A giant person was shouting "Firs' years over here. 4 to a boat!" Neville got in a boat with Hermione, Harry, and the Weasley kid who went by the name of Ron. Together they all saw the magical first view of Hogwarts. Hagrid, the giant man, knocked on the doors. A tall, black-haired witch in emerald-green robes stood there. She had a very stern face and Neville's first thought was that this woman would not be someone he wanted to cross with. Hagrid said Firs' years Professor McGonagall. She replayed a very firm Thank you, and lead the first years in. They went into a grand entrance hall. She said it is time for your sorting. I will be back I a few minutes. Hermione started talking fast all over again, and asking what type of quiz it would be to get into the houses. She kept going on about needing to review her books, but she didn't have them with her. That made Neville worry. He didn't study any of his books. He didn't think that he would have needed to. Now he felt foolish. What if he humiliated himself in front of the whole school?! Professor McGonagall came back into the room with an old pathed hat and a stool. She waved her wand and the stool was put down in the center of the room, and the hat was on it. With another flick of her wand the hat jerked to life, and started to sing it sang:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on!

Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The sorting started when the hat screamed "Abbott, Hannah!" After a little bit the hat screamed "HUFFLEPUFF" Everyone sitting at one of the tables cheered. The girl he met on the train, Hermione got sorted into Gryffindor. The list then went on until it finally screamed "Longbottom, Neville!" Neville gulped and walked over to the hat. He put the hat on his head and it was almost as is someone was talking to him, but from inside his head. All he had to do was think, and this hat knew it. Instantly Neville started thinking, "please don't let me be in Hufflepuff. I can deal with ravenclaw but please don't let me be in Hufflepuff." In response the hat said. "Really? You're a loyal boy. Hufflepuff would do you good. Well I guess if you don't want to be in Hufflepuff, thn you better be in GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted the last word out loud. Neville could hardly believe it. He never thought he would be in Gryffindor. His grandmother was constantly telling him that he needed to be braver, but for some reason it was just hard for him. Neville was so excited he ran off to the Gryffindor table, before realizing that the hat was still on his head. Everyone started giggling as he ran back to the stool and placed the hat on it. He was still ecstatic. He saw Hermione at the table giving him a thumbs up, and smiling. He knew that at least one person didn't think he was stupid. At the table Neville saw more people go up to get sorted. Finally the hat screamed "Potter, Harry!" At that moment the whole hall went silent as he walked up to the hat. Neville knew that this would happen but it still annoyed him. Neville was "the chosen one", not Harry. It took the hat a while to decide which house for him to go in. Eventually the hat screamed GRYFFINDOR! And the loudest cheer Neville ever heard came from the Gryffindor table.


	2. Author's Note

**Tk here, a family emergency came up and i wasn't able to post another chapter. The next 2 chapters will get posted next friday, February 2. Sorry for the delay.**


	3. Chapter 5: The First Night At Hogwart

After the sorting was over, there was a giant feast. There was more delicious food than Neville could ever imagine. The ghosts came in just as they were finishing the first course. A ghost went to the Gryffindor table. It went over to where the First Years were sitting. He introduced himself as Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington. He was the Gryffindor ghost. A Fifth Year yelled, Wwe call him Nearly Headless Nick." Neville couldn't understand why this name would be given to a perfectly regular ghost. The 5th year yelled, "Show him Nick." Nearly Headless Nick sighed, and grumbled, "Can't I go a year without having the first years knowing this terrible nickname." Everyone but the first years laughed, and Nick swung his head off, so it looked as if he was tried to be beheaded, but it had gone wrong, and his nead never fully got chopped off all the way. Now Neville understood why he was called Nearly-headless Nick, he was literally nearly headless. Neville thought that he liked Sir Nicholas de mimsy Porpington better than "Nearly Headless Nick" but he wasn't about to say so. Neville had never been popular before, and he didn't want to ruin his chance of being popular at Hogwarts. Neville took a deep breath and started to talk. It was hard, but it could be done.

By now the feast was almost over. Dessert was out, but everyone was too stuffed to eat another bite. Dumbledore stood up and everyone silenced. Hermione whispered to him, "I've heard that he's the best wizard of all time." Neville didn't respond. He wanted to hear what Dumbledore had to say. Dumbledore said "First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well. I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch. And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death." Neville heard Harry laugh from next to him, but he was one of the only ones that did. I guess he didn't know Dumbledore very well. Hermione was saying "Oh I wonder why, but I better not go there, it is the headmaster's orders". Neville knew that Dumbledore wasn't joking. Dumbledore knew how to joke, but something about this made Neville know that he wasn't joking.

After the feast Percy, Ron's annoying, know-it-all older brother, led them up to their dormitory. It was up in one of the towers. The tower was filled with moving stairs and talking paintings. Percy stopped at a picture of a fat lady. She said, what is the password?" Percy responded, "Caput Draconis". Neville knew that would be a hard password to remember. The fat lady swung open, to reveal, a room that looked as if it was out of a story book. It was a cozy, round room, full of squishy arm chairs, and a warm fire. Everybody was tired, and they all scrambled up the spiral staircase. The one on the right was for the girls, and the one on the left was for the boys. Neville went up the staircase to find the best room he had ever seen. There were four 4 poster beds in the room. Neville went in plopped on it. He exhaled relaxingly. He was hoping that there would be enough room, so he could have the room to himself, but he was wrong. In came, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Ron Weasley, and the one person who he did not want to share a dormitory with, Harry Potter.

 **Sorry about the short chapter, I had exams to study for and I didn't have much time to write the story. If you like it (or not) please write a review about what you think or what you want to happen next. (Please be honest)**


	4. Chapter 6 Early Riser

Neville woke up the next morning trying to remember where he was. Then he remembered that he was at Hogwarts. It was his first official day of school. He got dressed, trying not to wake anybody else, and went to the great hall for breakfast. Hermione was already sitting at the Gryffindor table. She was the only one there, at any of the tables. Neville had been in such a rush to get to the great hall for breakfast, that he forgot to look at what time it was. Neville asked Hermione what time time ittf was when she got up, she responded that it was 4:30 when she came down, but now it was 5:30. She explained that you can tell about what time it was by looking at the ceiling because it was bewitched to look like the sky outside. Neville couldn't believe how early it was. It was earlier than he had ever woken up in his life. Hermione kept talking about her classes, and the schedule for the day. As soon as she had each class she was going to color code her schedule for each day of the week. Neville didn't think he had ever met someone who loved lessons as much as she did.

When Neville finished eating there were about 10 more people in the great hall. Neville always gets nervous when he's around a lot of people so he decided to leave with Hermione and go back to the common room. As they got to the portrait, the fat lady said "password", and Neville couldn't remember what it was. He sighed. This was going to be hard. Neville could barely remember to tuck his shirt in. How was he going to remember this password? Thankfully Hermione knew the password. She said clearly "Caput Draconis". The lady swung open, and they climbed into the common room. Ron, Harry, Dean, and Seamus were all in the common room. They were just leaving to go down to breakfast. They were all talking about quidditch. Neville didn't like quidditch very much. He thought that it was just a waste. When they all saw Hermione though, they stopped talking and kept walking. Apparently they didn't like Hermione very much. Neville looked down at his schedule for the first time that day. His first class was Herbology. At the sound of that name, a vision of a giant plant, a loud cackle, and a jet of green light appeared in his memory. He shrugged, but decided it was just a dream.

 **Sorry that this one is short. I'll make it up by posting chapter 7 on Friday.**

 **-TK**


	5. Note

**Tk here, a family emergency came up and i wasn't able to post another chapter. The next 2 chapters will gewt posted next friday, February 2. Sorry for the delay.**


	6. Chapter 7: The Challenge

Chp. 7 The Challenge

Professor Sprout, the herbology teacher, seemed like a nice enough person. She was older with almond brown eyes. When she first started talking about what they would be learning this year, Neville felt a thrill that he had never felt before. It as almost as if he were connected to these plants. They didn't actually start anything with the plants that day, but Neville was excited just hearing about them. Hermione was next to him almost as excited as he was. That's when it happened.

"'Hey look, it's the boy who forgot the sorting hat!" Someone shoved Neville hard and he stumbled. "Don't turn around it's Draco Malfoy." Hermione whispered to him. Neville knew he was. His father was one of the first people to return to the good side after Voldemort disappeared. He claimed that he had been under the Imperius curse. Neville knew this was a lie, but because he was so high up in the ministry, everybody believed him. Neville wanted to show this boy that he wasn't just a forgetful kid. Neville decided to do something amazing, something unexpected to him. He challenged Malfoy to a duel.

It was the bravest thing that Neville had ever done. The worst part about it was, Neville was terrible at dueling. And it would happen after hours, Neville could get in so much trouble. As Neville was thinking over his spontaneous actions, he heard Malfoy say, "I choose Crabbe to be my second." Neville thought quick, he needed to say a second but he didn't have one. He didn't think that he would need one, it wasn't likely that he would die, but either way it was unprofessional not to have one. Neville looked around nervously, and then he said "I choose Seamus Finnigan to be my second, and Dean Thomas to be my third." They looked at him as if he were crazy, but Neville mouthed to them, please, and they agreed. Malfoy was now looking at Neville. This was getting crazy. Neville asked Malfoy, "Who's your third? After looking at Neville for a while he said "I don't need a third, you won't beat me anyway. Your third is a nasty Mudblood anyway." Neville and Seamus gasped at the same time, and Neville said "Let's go Dean." Dean looked confused as Neville and Seamus pulled him away, listening to the sounds of Malfoy laughing behind them.

 **Hey it's Tk. The next chapter will get posted on friday.**


	7. Chapter 8: The Duel

Chp 8. The Duel

Neville waited in his bed that night thinking that there was no way that he would win in this duel against Malfoy. He knew that he wouldn't die either though. Then it dawned on him. What if he did die? Neville knew that Malfoy's parents were Death Eaters. What if they taught him spells, that could hurt him enough so that he could die?! Now Neville was nervous. Why did he have to let Draco goad him into challenging him?

After a while Neville heard Seamus say, "Let's go or we'll be late." Neville didn't want to agree but he had to. Seamus and Dean might be his friends, he couldn't chicken out on them.

Neville got out of bed and Seamus, and Dean tiptoed behind him. As they were leaving the room Neville tripped on the floor, and went crashing to the floor. Malfoy was right he was clumsy Neville thought to himself. Thankfully it wasn't that loud, and Harry and Ron only stirred in their beds. Neville heard Seamus and Dean sigh behind them before leaving the room.

Neville knew exactly where he was going to but he wasn't sure how he was going to get there. The castle was big, there were trick steps on the stairs, and everything just felt confusing to Neville. Thankfully Seamus and Dean knew their way around the place fairly well, and showed Neville the way. The whole way there Neville felt nervous, but at the same time thankful. Dean and Seamus seemed like nice enough people, Neville hoped that they would be his friend. He had never had a friend before. Hermione was nice, but he was tired of her always going on about lessons, how much she loved them, how they needed to be on time for them and ect. Whenever Hermione was talking to her, he felt like he was getting a lesson.

By now they were at the room, Neville took a deep breath, and walked in. Seamus and Dean were right behind him. Inside was Professor McGonagall. "Neville Longbottom! What are you doing here?" She said angrily. " Mr. Malfoy had told me that you were to be found here after hours, and I didn't want to believe it but I did, and now look. You brought Mr. Thomas and Finnigan with you. I will take 10 points from Gryffindor each. Yes, from my own house. Everybody back to bed, except for you Longbottom. And you're all lucky, because this was your first time found out of bed you won't be getting any detentions." Neville was screaming inside. He couldn't believe that Malfoy had tricked him! Neville felt sorry inside for Dean and Seamus too. They were innocent yet they got caught along with him.

Neville was scared. Dean and Seamus could go to bed but he couldn't. Neville waited until they had left, and Professor McGonagall said "Neville, Professor Dumbledore would like to speak with you tomorrow morning before classes start. I don't know why he wants to speak with you but whatever the reason is I'm sure it's a good one. And please Longbottom, don't ever let me catch you out of bed again. Neville was thankful that he wasn't in trouble, and said "I promise that you won't, Professor." And Neville left.

Neville went back to his dormitory to find that everyone was awake. Harry, Ron, Seamus, and Dean were all staring at him as he walked in. Neville didn't know what to say, he just walked to his bed as everyone in the room was gaping at him. After Neville got in bed Ron asked, "Is it true? Neville was confused, so he asked, "Is what true?" Harry said, "that you needed to go to professor dumbledore's office." Neville didn't know how he knew this, since no one had been near him until Ron saw his questioning face. Then Dean took over and said, "Peeves, one of the ghosts overheard you, and then told us" "Yes." Neville responded "It's true." Before the others could say anything he got into his bed and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 9

Chp. 9 The Invitation

The next day during Neville went down to breakfast with Dean and Seamus. It turned out that they weren't mad at him for last night. Actually they thought that it was cool.

During breakfast all the owls fluttered through. There was a black and white owl who came to Neville. It was carrying a package that seemed almost too big for him. Neville took the the owl and opened the package. It was a remembrall from his Gran. This Neville knew would be useful for him. He was always forgetting something. Neville picked it up and it started to glow red. That meant he forgot something. The only problem with a remembrall is that it doesn't tell you what you forgot. Neville was puzzling over what he forgot when another owl came towards him. It was just a letter this time from Dumbledore. It said:

 **-Neville.**

 **Professor McGonagall told you last night that I wish to speak with you today.. Don't be worried. Also I like lemon drops.**

 **Dumbledore**

Neville read the letter from Dumbledore over again. He couldn't believe that Dumbledore wanted to talk to him and he wasn't in trouble. He was confused at the part about him liking lemon drops though.

Neville finished his breakfast and went back up to the common room. Dean and Seamus were with him. He was happy that they still wanted to be his friend[ after what had happened last night. He told them about the Dumbledore's note, and they were just as confused as he was about the part that said Dumbledore likes lemon drops. Dean suggested that maybe Dumbledore wanted him to bring lemon drops, or maybe that Dumbledore was going to give Neville lemon drops. It just so happened that Hermione walked in at that moment and heard them. She couldn't believe how ignorant they were. She said that clearly it was the password to his office, and it was a good thing that she was there to tell him or he wouldn't have been able to get in. Then she left, leaving Neville, Dean, and Seamus gaping at her.

Later that afternoon as Neville was leaving Professor McGonagall's class she stopped him. Neville was worried, he hadn't done well at all with his lesson. She surprised him though and instead said that Professor Dumbledore wanted to speak with him that night after supper.

 **Sorry that this chapter was delayed, I had a camping trip and couldn't publish the chapter on Friday. Also feel free to write a review saying what you like or don't like about my story or PM me with questions.**

 **-TK**


	9. News

**Hi this is TK. I am sorry but I will not be able to post more chapters until Easter, because i have given up computers for Lent. Also i am now writing this with a friend and she might be able to post chapters when I can not.**

 **-TK and KT**


	10. Chapter 10: Dumbledore's Message

Chapter 10: Dumbledore's Message

After supper Neville went to Dumbledore's office. Beforehand he had to ask Hermione where it was. It was like she had a map of the entire castle in her head. It was up a spiral staircase like the one to get to Gryffindor Tower. It was behind a giant gargoyle. He tried to shove the gargoyle out of the way but it yelled at him, "Stop that!" Before Neville realized that he needed to say the password. Neville stopped shoving the gargoyle and said, "Lemon Drops." The gargoyle moved out of the way grumbling about new visitors to Dumbledore's office.

Neville went into the office and Neville was talking to Professor Quirrell. He was the Defense Against the Arts teacher who always wore a turban and trembled when he talked. Dean said that there were rumors he saw Voldemort and then he was never the same.

While they were talking Neville was looking around the office. There were a bunch of different innovations. There were things that Neville had never seen before, and then he saw the phoenix. Neville had heard of phoenixes before but he had never seen one. Sadly though, Neville saw him on it's dying day. It burned up just as Neville was thinking that the phoenix burned into ashes, and then was born anew again.

Neville looked up to see Dumbledore looking at him. "I'm sorry that you had to see Fawkes on his dying day, but he was also born a new today so you were lucky as well. Now you're probably wondering why I called you to my office. Don't be afraid though, you're not in trouble. I assume that you've heard this before but, on the same day that Harry Potter became 'the boy who lived' Voldemort also visited your house. It was the night that your grandfather died. You would have died too if you did not show a sign of magic. You made a potted plant grow and then choke Voldemort, if he had not disapparated. When he went to Harry's house he was already weakened from you almost killing him. He killed Harry's father and mother but could not kill Harry. He could not kill Harry because you saved his life. When you were home playing with your potted plant again, something amazing happened. You and Harry connected. Nothing in the wizarding world like this has ever happened before. Harry may have the scar, but you have the heart.

Neville looked at Dumbledore as if he was crazy. He had already known that he was the chosen one, but why were they connected that still didn't make sense. As if Dumbledore was reading his mind he said "It doesn't need to make sense, Neville. For years I have pondered over this but it does not make sense. That is not what I called you in my office for though. I called you in for this. Harry believes that he is the chosen one. He was not raised in the wizarding world, this is all new to him. He believes that h can do anything, but really it's you. Whenever Harry seems like he's doing something suspicious, you need to follow him in secret. This is a cloak that has been in your family from generation to generation. Your grandmother had asked e to keep it from you until you got here. You must go to bed now, Neville. Just remember, save Harry's guts.

 **This is the last chapter to be posted before Easter**

 **-Tk**


	11. Chapter 11: The Chorus In The Woods

The next morning another owl appeared at breakfast for Neville. This time it was a howler from his Gran. Neville took a deep breath, and opened it. Then he heard his Gran's voice 10,000,000,000 the level that it usually is. And this is what it said (screamed.)

NEVILLE, I CAN NOT BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT! GETTING DETENTION IN THE FIRST WEEK OF SCHOOL! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! A DUEL?! YOU BARELY KNOW ANY MAGIC, AND YOU'RE AS CLUMSY AS A MUGGLE IN THE WIZARD WORLD! AND I DON'T CARE IF EVERYBODY HEARS THIS, IF YOU GET IN TROUBLE AGAIN, I'M TAKING YOUR WAND AWAY!

-GRAN

Neville couldn't believe that his Gran would send him a howler just for getting detention. Then he realized that another letter had also come for him, from Professor McGonagall. Dean, and Seamus had also gotten them to but they hadn't opened them yet, they were to busy looking at Neville, along with everyone else in the great hall. Neville tried to act as if it was nothing, and started to eat his eggs, but he was so nervous that he missed his mouth, and instead it fell on his lap. Neville heard somebody shout from somewhere in the hall, "His gran was right, he is a clumsy oaf." Neville felt like crying but couldn't do it. Instead he opened the letter from Professor McGonagall.

Neville,

Your detention is tonight in the forbidden forest. Harry, Dean, Seamus, and Malfoy will be there along with Hagrid. I expect you to be there at sunset.

Sincerely, Professor McGonagall.

Dean, Seamus, and Harry got the same letter, and Neville assumed the Malfoy got the same one as well.

Neville didn't know how he got through his day knowing that he would be going into the forbidden forest later, but somehow he did.

Later that night as Neville, Dean and Seamus went to Hagrid's hut he saw that Harry, and Malfoy were already there. When Hagrid saw them he said," finally, we're all here. We can begin. As you all know, we're going to be going into the forbidden forest tonight, but I think that you should all know why. See that stuff shinin' on the ground? Silvery stuff? That's unicorn blood. There's a unicorn in there been hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We're gonna try an' find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery. "

Malfoy, who clearly thought that this idea was stupid said," Wow, looking around all night for a unicorn that's bleeding. Isn't that a wonderful idea?" Neville felt like he was going to be sick. Wandering around in the forbidden forest at night, is not something that Neville wanted to do. The forbidden forest was forbidden for a reason.

Hagrid turned red at Malfoy's comment, but went on anyway." Neville, Malfoy, Harry, and Fang will go one way, and Dean, Seamus and me will go the other way. Now, if any of us finds the unicorn, we'll send up green sparks, right? Get yer wands out an' practice now - that's it - an' if anyone gets in trouble, send up red sparks, an' we'll all come an' find yeh - so, be careful - let's go."

Neville didn't feel safe at all and his went into the forbidden forest he said, lumos, and a light appeared at the end of his wand. After a while of looking, and finding nothing, Neville wanted to turn back. It seemed as if no matter which way he looked, something startled him. Then all of a sudden, somebody jumped on him from behind. Neville screamed, and sent up red sparks before realizing that it was just Malfoy playing a prank on him. The next thing that Neville knew Hagrid was here with Dean, and Seamus as well. Hagrid sounded very concerned and said "Who's hurt?" Neville was whimpering as he said "No one, I sent up the red sparks, but it turns out it was just Malfoy playing a prank on me. Hagrid now was very annoyed and told Malfoy, "No more pranks, we have work to do, and we don't have all night! We're going to change groups now. Neville goes with me, and everybody else with fang. And don't let me come over here again."

Neville was embarrassed that hagrid had to switch teams because he was scared, but Malfoy did play a trick on him.

As Neville and Hagrid were walking through the forest, Neville realized that Hagrid didn't seem mad at him, in fact he seemed happy. Neville was just thinking this when little lights started to glow from inside a tree. Neville heard a memorizing sound of high pitched voices singing in harmony.

Hagrid was looking at Neville in a strange way and then said, "Go on, don't be afraid, you are one of them".

Neville was confused but didn't want to disobey Hagrid, and the voices sounded wonderful. He went over to them and listened, their little voices weren't singing at all, they were speaking to him. They looked like mini trees, but there was light radiating them. They were magnificent. One came from the back of the tree and started walking to the front. At that moment all of the others stepped aside and silenced. The one got to the front. She looked as if she was their queen. She took Neville's hand and the next thing that he knew he was shrinking and falling into a hole in the tree.

 **\- This is K.T., T.K's friend. This is the last chapter that we're going to post before Easter. If you have any questions, complaints, or just want to tell us how awesome our story is, don't forget to comment on our story, we really appreciate it.**


	12. Chapter 12: The Wood Nymphs

Chp. 12 The Wood Nymphs

Neville fell into the tree while trying to hold back his dinner. This creature pulled him into a tree! When Neville wasn't dizzy anymore he looked around him. He was as small as these fairies and he was in their home. Everything looked cottage like, and absolutely everything was made out of wood. All of the fairies from earlier were still at the sides of the room gaping at him. Neville didn't know why, but he sort of liked it for a change. The queen fairy told him to sit down and he obeyed. Neville finally managed to squeak out a "Who are you, and where am I after a few minutes?"

The fairy looked at him and laughed, all of the other fairies laughed as well, but Neville was confused at why. Then she responded, "We are wood nymphs, and - he started to laugh again as he said this, you are one of us too. At this point she started cracking up while Neville gaped at him.

Finally Neville said, "One of you? I'm a wizard. Not a wood nymph." Then the wood nymph stopped laughing and looked at Neville.

She said, "I am Celestia, the leader of the wood nymphs of the forbidden forest. You are Nightfall, and your wizard name is Neville. You were born a wood nymph, but you are the only one who is able to also be a wizard. When we saw you here tonight we instantly knew it was you. 11 years ago when He - Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was around, you were born. You were born at a full moon, and you were bestowed a gift by us. You fought him, when you were just a baby, you made a potted plant grow, before you even knew what was going on. Anybody who has a gift like that is a Wood Nymph. You could hear us, and when I touched you, you transformed. You transformed into one of us. Neville, you are a wood nymph, and we are giving you a mission. You are to stop He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, ever since harry Potter's mother saved his life, it has been all about him. The Chosen One, The Boy Who Lived, taking away your light. It is time, we will train to our tricks. It will not start tonight though, we will travel to the castle and talk to Professor Dumbledore, about when we can train you, he is one of us as well you know. Good night, Neville, we will meet again." And then he was transported back into the forbidden forest.

Neville exclaimed, "Wait, what?", and then he fainted.

 **Hey** **guys, sorry for not posting for so long. I had finals, hopefully we can get back to schedule now.**

 **-TK**


End file.
